An Unexpected Surprise
by amycahillfan101
Summary: My first fanfic! Amy, Dan, and Nellie are having a normal day at the Mansion, when Fiske tells them some surprising news... they're hosting another Family Reunion! Takes place a year after the Vesper hostages have been released.Has Amian and later Hamead. Please read and review!
1. Food Fight!

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please no flames!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Oh Aaaaamyyyyy!**

**Amy: What now? I'm in the middle of a good book!**

**Me: Will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Amy: *sigh* Ok. Amycahillfan101 does not own the 39 clues, Xbox, or any of the characters. May I go now?**

**Me: Yeah, thanks! ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Amy's POV_

It was 1 year after we had succeeded in freeing the hostages. I was sitting on the long white couch, reading another book. Nothing could disturb this peaceful moment…

"DIE ZOMBIES! I WILL SLICE YOU TO DUST!"

…Except maybe Dan. I sighed and took one last longing look at my book before closing it.

"Dan, could you tone it down! I'm trying to read!"

"But I am a ninja; therefore I do not take instructions from bossy sisters!" That did it.

I stormed into his room and unplugged his Xbox.

"Heeeey! I had just completed the third level!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well some people are trying to enjoy themselves, thank you very much!"

"What are you kiddos fighting about now?" Nellie walked in, her hands placed firmly on her hips. "I was making breakfast, when I heard you two shouting!"

"Tell Dan to stop shouting!"

"Tell Amy to stop being so bossy!"

Nellie sighed and ran her hand through her multi-colored, spiky hair. "You guys are Madrigals, part of the most powerful family of the world, and saved the world twice! Yet you still fight like little kids!

I glanced over at Dan, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, Nellie," We chorused. She smiled and pulled us into a hug.

"Woahhh, ninjas do not do sappy hugs!" Dan exclaimed, pulling back. Nellie wacked him with the flour covered towel she had, coating his shirt with white. "Hey, no fair!" Dan grabbed the towel from Nellie and tried to whack her, and instead hit me.

"Dan, you dweeb!" I shrieked, brushing off the powder. Nellie disappeared into the kitchen, then came back with two banana cream pies that she had made yesterday. "I was saving these for dinner, but this is a much more suitable occasion!" She handed me one, and we both grinned evilly.

"Hey, what are you guys doing? Oh no," Dan exclaimed as Nellie and I slowly approached, pies in hand. Nellie threw hers, but Dan ducked, and it splattered against the wall. As he jumped back up I hurled mine at him, which successfully landed on his face.

"Ha!" I victoriously cheered, but my smile faded when he wiped off the gunk on his face and rubbed it all over mine. "EWWW!"

"I'm not a dweeb, I'm a ninja!" Dan announced, doing a ridiculous dance. Nellie grabbed the pie off the wall and threw it onto Dan's shirt, and his jaw dropped. "Still a ninja?" she asked sarcastically.

Dan smirked and answered, "You know, Nellie, I never get to tell you how much I really love you!"

Nellie stepped back, confused, but then realized what Dan was going to do as his arms spread out for a hug. "Dan don't you dare!" Nellie screamed, but it was too late. Dan wrapped her in a giant bear hug, leaving a huge pie mess on her T-shirt.

He released Nellie and broke out into a run. "DAN!" both Nellie and I screamed, chasing him throughout the mansion. We finally tracked him down to the kitchen, where we saw him last.

"You search the right side of the kitchen, and I'll get the left," Nellie whispered strategically. I nodded and started towards the left side.

I looked through all of the pantries and cupboards. No Dan. I was about to give up and go back to Nellie when Dan appeared, arms full of eggs. "Sister, I have been expected you," he said in a business like matter.

"No, no Dan you wouldn't!" I cried, eyeing the eggs.

"I believe that we both know… I WOULD!" Dan raised an egg, ready to pelt it on me, when suddenly he was face down on the kitchen floor, iced tea dripping down his back. The eggs cracked open all over the stood a foot back, holding a large pitcher.

"C'mon, Amy!" Nellie shouted, tackling Dan before he could get up. I rushed over to help, but Dan managed to save an egg, and threw it at me. In an escape attempt, I slipped on the iced tea, and ended up on top of Dan and Nellie.

"Uggg…" Dan moaned, and I tried to untangle myself from Nellie. Then she got off of Dan, and we both helped Dan up.

"…Well that was fun…" I mumbled after an awkward pause. Then, for no utter reason, we burst out laughing, holding our stomachs and rolling on the floor.

"DING DONG!" The doorbell rang. I jumped up to get it, since I was the only one who had stopped laughing.

I swung open the door, and in front of me, to my surprise, was Fiske Cahill. He seemed as shocked as I was, and I didn't know why. Finally, Fiske cleared his throat and said, "Amy, what are you covered in?" I glanced down and reddened. How could I forget! My pants were powdery from flour and soaked with iced tea. My shirt had bits of pie that had dripped from my face, which must have looked just as bad.

"Dan Nellie and I sort of had… a food fight," I answered, trying not to grimace.

He shook his head and sighed, chuckling at the same time. "Only you three…"

"Come on in," I opened the door wider, letting him in. The kitchen and Dan's room was a disaster, but besides the occasional trails of powder and pie, the rest of the rooms were clean. Nellie and Dan were still on the floor laughing. Fiske walked up to them and stared at them as if they were complete psychopaths, which of course, was only funnier to them.

"You guys better clean this place up before they arrive," Fiske told me.

"Before _who_ arrives?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"The Cahills, of course.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! So what do you think? Please read and review! If you're going to criticize please make it constructive. Next chapter, I'm stirring up some Amian romance, with a dash of Amilton. **

**Ian: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Hamilton: For once I agree with the Girly Boy.**

**Ian: I am not girly!**

**Hamilton: Dude, you wear underwear with pink dollar signs!**

**Me: You'll find out what that's supposed to mean in the next chapter, and guess what amazing dog Alistair's bringing, Ian?**

**Ian: NO, YOU WOULDN'T!**

**Me: Oh yes I would! BUFFY TIME!**


	2. The Cahills Arrive

**A/N: Hey, guys! Next Chapter is here! HALLELUIAH! Adding some fluffiness… and a whole lot of chaos! Hehehe…**

**Sorry about my mess up on the last chapter. The sentence, "The eggs cracked open all over the stood a foot back, holding a large pitcher" was supposed to be, "The eggs cracked open all over the floor, and Nellie stood a foot back, holding a large pitcher".**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: IAN!**

**Ian: What, filthy peasant!**

**Me: Will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Ian: NO! YOU ARE BRINGING THAT EVIL BEAST BUFFY INTO THE STORY!**

**Me: *sigh* Ok, if I promise to take Buffy out of the story, will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Ian: Very well. Amycahillfan101 does not own the 39 clues, iPods, or the amazingly awesome me. How was that?**

**Me: …notice I didn't say I would take out Buffy? I said "if".**

**Ian: Wha- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: MWA HAHAHAHHAHA!**

_Dan's POV_

"The Cahills, of course.

I nearly gagged. The Cahills? Here? All under the same roof? He couldn't be serious!

But Uncle Fiske showed no signs of joking. Amy went into shock, then stutter mode. "B-but they just c-c-can't come here without our p-permission!" She stuttered. "That would be a c-c-catastrophe!"

Uncle Fiske smiled sadly. "I am sorry to say that I was the one who brought up the idea for them all to come here…"

"WHAT!" Amy, Nellie, and I shrieked at the same time.

"How long do we have before they arrive?" Amy squeaked. I felt sympathetic towards her. She was the one who always had to tolerate their madness. Having one group of Cahills over was alright, but all of the families combined? She would never get her book reading time… and for her, that was a nightmare.

"The first party should arrive in no less than 3 hours. I would suggest that you get a move on," Fiske replied.

"Why so sudden?" Nellie prodded.

"Well, we had to postpone last year's due to Vesper attacks…" Amy shuddered, touching her watch that contained Gideon's ring, and Nellie scoffed. I tried to hide the dark memories that always came up when the Vespers name came up. Casper holding the gun, the Wyoming's wave goodbye, leaving us to suffocate…

"…So when I found a window of opportunity, I scheduled a reunion as quick as possible. Jonah's Father will not be coming, due to a meeting, and neither will Eisenhower and Mary Todd Holt."

Amy let out a sigh of relief. The Holt parents could be pretty tough, and after all, they were there when our parents were murdered…

"So how are we going to clean this place up in time?" I blurted.

"We have to shower and change, too!" Nellie added, gesturing to her pie smothered rock T-shirt.

Fiske sighed. "I didn't expect for this to be waiting when I got here…"

"We're Cahills," I interrupted. "What do you expect?"

He laughed and nodded. "That's true. Hmm, maybe I can call a cleaning service while you three change. And dress nicely! They will be staying here for one week."

"A WEEK!" We all exclaimed at the same time, again. I raised a hand. "Dudes, we have got to stop that!"

"What could we possibly do in an entire week?" Amy asked, exasperated.

"I've planned some… activities for each day." I couldn't tell, but it kind of looked like Fiske was suppressing a smile. "I will stay only for today, day 1. Then, Amy, I will leave you with the weekly planner. Is that all right?

Amy nodded, still looking slightly scared. Fiske waved us off, and we went to take showers and change our clothes.

_Fiske's POV_

As soon as the threesome went off, I started flipping through their phone books, searching for a nice cleaning service to clean their mess. I settled on one, and dialed their number.

It amused me, thinking of how their week was going to go. The children seemed suspicious… but I was sure that they had no idea what was coming. I smiled, and then the service picked up.

"Hello, I would like to make a cleaning appointment…"

_ Phoenix's POV_

I was fairly excited when Jonah told me that I was invited to this year's Cahill family reunion. I couldn't wait to see Nellie again; she was my best friend during the Vesper attack. The other Cahills were pretty cool, too… when they weren't fighting and shooting each other with dart guns.

I tried to relax in Jonah's private jet, but I was too jumpy.

"Jonah, what are Cahill family reunions like?" I asked, scooting closer. Jonah laughed, a laugh that was famous around the world.

"Well, bro, the Cahills can be pretty whack, awight? Just hang with Da Whiz, and you'll be fine." I was used to Jonah's slang, so I could easily understand him.

"Well, what do you mean by 'pretty whack'?" I probed, questions filling my head.

Jonah's expression darkened. "Well, we used to hate each other, and in the clue hunt, we would even try to kill each other. Dan and Amy definitely got the worst of it…" He trailed off. He lost his pop star talk, which meant he was serious. I've heard bits and pieces about the clue hunt, but I didn't know this!

"You never did any of that, right?" Jonah's weak smile answered for me, before he even spoke.

"Twice I tried to harm Dan, and once Amy. Luckily, the Madrigals changed us, so we probably won't do this type of stuff at the reunion. Probably."

That silenced me, and I slumped in the back of my seat and remained silent for the rest of the ride. _During this reunion, I've gotta find out more about the clue hunt!_

_Nellie's POV_

After I had washed and changed, I stampeded downstairs to see several men in white uniforms expertly cleaning the kitchen. They were just about finished, and were packing up their supplies.

"Niiice, Fiske!" I complimented, grabbing my iPod.

I couldn't hear his reply; my iPod was cranked up to HIGH. I turned it down. "What was that?"

"The Cahills are here!" He shouted, pointing towards the door. I got the message and jogged over to the door, opening it.

"Hello, dear," an Asian voice crooned.

"Hi, Alistair," I greeted, taking his luggage. He was holding his cane in one hand, and a dog leash in the other, leading a rather large dog.

"Who's this?" I asked, inspecting the large dog. Then I remembered, and burst into a giggle fit.

"Is that *chuckle* Buffy, the dog that *hehe* ripped Ian's pants and exposed his…" I couldn't go any further; I was so succumbed in laughter. Alistair nodded, looking like he was going to laugh himself.

"The usual dog sitter couldn't come, and I figured you would mind." I ushered him in, and took the luggage up to one of the guest rooms.

"Nellie, who's here?" Amy popped out of nowhere, her hair wet, dressed in jeans and a jade sweatshirt.

"Uncle Alistair. Here, can you take his luggage?" I piled the suitcases into her arms before she could reply, and raced downstairs, ready to greet the next guest that would arrive.

I didn't have to wait long, because right as I got downstairs the doorbell rang again. I swung it open, revealing Phoenix.

"Phoenix, how are you, fella?" I ruffled his short black hair, and he smiled and hugged me. After we broke away, I asked, "Where's Jonah?"

"Well, when we got off the jet, there were these girls…" Phoenix trailed off, and I got the message. The last time Jonah was attacked by his fans he lost his shoe, bits of his shirt, and was knocked unconscious. Hopefully he'd make it out of this one okay.

I let Phoenix in, and we sat on the couch with Alistair, chatting amongst ourselves. When the doorbell rang again, Amy, who was talking to Fiske, went to get it.

_Hamilton's POV_

My sisters and I walked up to Amy and Dan's mansion. Even though I had seen it before, it still took my breath away. Then I felt a pang of guilt for burning down the first one, even though they forgave us a long time ago.

Madison and Reagan were racing each other to the door, and Madison got there first, ringing the doorbell. Reagan caught up, and tackled Madison before anyone even opened the door. I stepped over them (I would never stop a good wrestling match), grabbed their purple suitcases, and waited for someone to get the door. A few seconds later Amy opened it, and I felt my heart racing. I hadn't seen her in a year, but she had gotten prettier in that time. Her red hair flowed to her waist, and her jade eyes sparkled so magnificently…wait, what am I saying?

I dropped the luggage and wrapped her in the usual Tomas bear hug. "AMMMMY!" I jokingly shouted and she laughed. I let her go and she gestured to my sisters.

"Wrestling again?"

I nodded, and she just sighed, letting me in. I immediately spotted Dan, and wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a supreme noogie.

"DAN-O!"

"Hey, Hammer!" Dan maneuvered his way out of my grasp, and grinned evilly. "I've got some special tricks planned for the reunion, you want in?"

_Only Dan_, I thought. I glanced around, making sure that nobody was watching. "Yeah, I'm in," I whispered. "I just have… one question."

"What's that?"

"Is… is Tolliver coming?"

Dan snorted, suppressing a laugh. "Evan? Nah, Amy broke up with him 3 months ago, although he keeps on trying to get her back. Wait, why would you ask?"

"No reason." I turned my head the other direction, making sure that Dan wouldn't see the relieved grin on my face.

_Sinead s POV_

A couple of weeks ago, I took Ned and Ted to a special doctor, to help them with their blindness and headaches. The visit was a success, and right after the appointment, we got a call telling us about the reunion.

I was excited for this year's Family reunion for two reasons. 1, I wanted to show Amy how Ned and Ted have been doing. Ned's headaches rarely occurred, and were several times less painful, and Ted could see (with the help of very large, thick glasses). And 2, I wanted to tell a certain muscular Tomas how I felt about him.

I started feeling this right when the vesper attacks started. I don't know, but working so close to Hamilton brought out my true feelings about him. Sometime during the week, I promise that I will tell him, and hopefully, he'll feel the same way.

I sighed, thinking of Hamilton, and rested my head against the cold Taxi window. Ned and Ted were discussing some weird blueprint for another one of their inventions (something about a time machine?). After a couple minutes, we finally arrived in front of Amy and Dan's mansion. I hopped out of the Taxi, and sprinted gracefully (thanks to our training) to the front door (where Madison and Reagan were for some reason wrestling?), then rang the doorbell.

The door opened, revealing *gulp* Hamilton! He was tanner and buffer than ever before, and I felt my knees grow weak. He flashed a smile that nearly made my knees completely give way

"Hey, Sinead!" He gave me a huge hug, nearly crushing me, but I still enjoyed it.

"H-hi Hamilton," I stuttered. _Darn, I sound like Amy!_

He didn't seem to notice my stutter (thank goodness) and we both entered the mansion, him holding my luggage. Amy raced over to me, and we embraced, smiling like crazy. Ned and Ted entered after me. Hamilton stood awkwardly to the side, then went over to go speak with Dan. Wait, why are they laughing? Oh this is not good…

"DING DONG!"

"I'll get it!" Dan shouted, running to the door.

_Dan's POV_

I ran over to the door, and opened it to find none other than the Cobras, with a butler holding their several bags, standing outside. Sure, the clue hunt was over and all, but I still found them extremely annoying.

"Hello, Daniel," Natalie crooned, smirking. Her voice was like velvet; I hated every bit of it.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's DAN!" I rolled my eyes.

"Come now, Daniel, just let us in," Ian said suavely. I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white, but let them in. Natalie strolled over to Amy and Sinead, and joined their conversation about something that was probably boring. Ian led the butler (who struggled with 4 pink and 5 black suitcases) to their rooms.

"Where's Jonah?" I heard Hamilton inquire, and suddenly he burst out the door, his clothes ripped and sweat drenching his forehead.

"I'm here, yo," he gasped. Nellie took him to his room, where he could shower and change clothes.

Madison entered a few seconds later, smiling victoriously, while Reagan looked angry.

"Well then, it's settled," a voice boomed. I whirled around, and found it was Uncle Fiske. "Everyone is here. Let the Annual Cahill Family Reunion begin!"

**A/N: Yay, finished! Took a looong time to write. Did you enjoy it? I need advice, should Hamilton end up with Amy or Sinead? Please read and review! Next chapter: Dan and Hamilton stir up some chaos, and Ian will encounter Buffy for the second time in his life! Hehehehe…**


	3. Dinner goes up in smoke

**A/N: Drumroll pleeeease… here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you Candyloversunite15 for giving me my very first review! *squeal* And yes, that's what I was thinking, Amian, and later Hamead. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Evan!**

**Evan: What?**

**Me: Will you do the disclaimer?**

**Evan: NO! I'm not even in the story! Why would I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Because if you do, I'll give you a special appearance!**

**Evan: Really? Wait, wait, you lied to the British supermodel kid. Why wouldn't you lie to me?**

**Me: I promise that you will be in my story. Happy?**

**Evan: I'm still not so sure… but I'll do it. Amycahillfan101 does not own the 39 clues, Prada, skittles, or any of the restaurants mentioned.**

**Me: Oh Evan, just wait 'till you see what I have in store for you!**

**Evan: Wait, what?**

_Amy's POV_

"Let the Annual Cahill Family Reunion begin!" Fiske announced. He nodded at me, and I looked at the planner.

"Monday, we will have a feast to celebrate the first day of the reunion," I read. "The Cahills together will decide where to go." I understood what Fiske was trying to do. This was another one of his "bonding" activities. I glanced up, and chaos automatically broke out.

"Let's get Mexican!"

"I had that yesterday, let's get Japanese!"

"Do they have any French restaurants in this peasant country?"

"I am NOT eating snails! Let's get good ole fashioned American food!"

"Do you know how many carbs will be in that?"

"I'm thinking Arby's!"

"Can't we just do a home cooked meal?"

"FRIED CHICKEN!"

"HECK NO!"

"Let's just order a pizza!"

"Cheese!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Pineapple green pepper!"

"Let's get Oh's burritos!"

Everyone stared at Alistair in disbelief. "What? Microwavable burritos are good!"

I saw an opening to speak while everyone was still shocked with Alistair's suggestion. "Okay, everyone listen up!" Everyone stared at me, and I felt myself beginning to stutter. _No, not now, Amy! You've handled them before, you can handle them now!"_

Fiske was also watching, looking amused. I took a deep breathe. "Okay, I have an idea. Everyone will put their suggestions in a hat. There are 14 of us, not counting Fiske. I will draw three suggestions, and if anyone disagrees," I looked particularly at the Holts, "There will be no arguments. Okay?" Some people grumbled a bit, but everyone seemed pretty cool with the idea. I sighed, happy that _that _was over with.

"Anyone have a hat?"

_Jonah's POV_

I had just finished showering and changing when I heard Amy ask, "Anyone have a hat?"

"I do, yo!" I lifted up my "Gangsta" hat, and threw it Frisbee style to Amy. She caught it in midair. "So what we doin'?"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Jonah, would it kill you to use proper grammar? We are putting suggestions of food items for dinner in a hat, and are going to draw out three."

I nodded. "Da Wiz can do that." Several others rolled their eyes also at my slang. "What? That's just how I roll."

Fiske handed out strips of paper and pens, and we all wrote out our choices. I wrote "Angel hair shrimp pasta", one of my personal favorites. **A/N: I didn't know what to put, so, yeah.**

Everyone passed up their votes, and I could see a glimpse of Natalie's dart gun being slowly drawn out. If she didn't get her pick, I did _not_ want to be next to her.

Fiske took my hat, filed with paper. "Did anyone not get to put their paper in?" Nobody spoke. "Alright then!"

He fished out a paper, unfolded it, and read aloud, "Boeuf bourguignon". "What the heck is that?" Dan shouted.

"I believe it's a French stew." I glanced over at Natalie, who slipped her gun back into her Prada purse, obviously pleased. That must have been her choice.

Fiske shook up the hat. "The next choice is… Angle hair shrimp pasta." I grinned. The Holts grunted a bit, but everyone else seemed fine with the choice.

"The last food Item will be… buffalo wings." The Holts cheered, making it obvious that they voted for that. Everyone else who didn't get their food picked accepted the choices given, except Dan.

"C'mon, what about skittles! Everyone loves skittles!"

_Sinead's POV_

My food choice wasn't chosen, but I'm ok with what was. Fiske and Nellie left to get the foods, and Amy walked over to set the dinner table. I went over to go help her.

"Hey," I greeted, grabbing the other two corners of a white table cloth. Together, we draped it over the long, rectangular, wooden table.

"Sinead, what's up?" She grabbed 15 plates (Fiske would join us for dinner), and I grabbed 15 forks and 15 spoons.

"Nothing really. Well," I thought, "There is something."

"What?" We continued placing forks, spoons, and plates.

"I think I like someone in the clue hunt. Like like, I mean."

"Who?" Amy leaned in close, and I whispered to her the answer. "No way!"

"No way what?" Hamilton came out of nowhere, probably to help set the table. "Do you guys need help?"

"Umm, could you grab some glasses?" I answered, ignoring the first question. Amy grabbed a water pitcher, and filled it with iced water.

"Okay." Hamilton started to take down some glasses from the upper cabinet. For a second I thought that he forgot the first question that he asked. "But you still haven't answered me, no way what?

_Dang it!_ I thought, trying to think of a logical, fake explanation. Luckily, Amy thought of one for me.

"Sinead was telling me about Ned and Ted's recovery," Amy lied smoothly. It was believable because I really_ had _told her about it earlier.

Hamilton nodded, buying it. He started to set out glasses. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. Ned can see now with glassed, and Ted's headaches… wait, which one is which?" He looked down and blushed. _Wait, blushed? Does the Holt have... a crush on me?_ My eyes widened, and Amy looked questionably at me. I mouthed, _I'll tell you later. _She nodded.

Nellie and Fiske burst in a couple minutes later with the food, and we set it out.

"Now how are we going to get them to come down?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Nellie smirked. "I think I have an idea." She cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed, "FOOD'S HERE!

The Cahills stampeded to the kitchen, and within seconds, everyone was seated. I took the seat to the right of Amy.

"Could you pass the water?"

"I don't have a spoon!"

"This French stuff isn't half bad!"

"It's called boeuf bourguignon, Dolt."

"Ya know, this meal would be much better with skittles."

"Or Oh's Burritos!"

"Shut up, you two!"

The Cahills exploded into chatter, eating and talking and laughing, as if they never tried to kill each other in their lives. All was going well, until…

"Guys, I made you something special for desert," Nellie started, a huge grin on her face. "It's called… banana foster!

Nellie brought out a huge platter with a banana caramel desert, which looked absolutely delicious!

"Now, the traditional thing to do is set it on fire!" She brought out a lighter, and set it on fire.

It was beautiful, the blue and orange flames rising in the air!

"THAT'S SO NINJA!" Dan yelled. He startled Nellie, and she lost her grip on the dessert. It landed on the table cloth… which immediately set on fire.

It all happened in a flash. The Cahills screamed and got up, I had to pull Amy, who was transfixed with horror. It was spreading towards the wall; I braced myself for the worst…

"PFFFFT!" The sound of a fire extinguisher was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world to me at that time. I whirled around to see Hamilton, a bright red fire extinguisher in his hands, and a look of relief on his face. I felt my heart skip a beat. Cute, strong, and a hero! He was almost too perfect!

The wall, luckily, was spared, but the tablecloth wasn't, nor was the food. The once white, frilly tablecloth was now charred and black, filled with holes. I hope it wasn't one of their favorites…

"Hamilton, how'd you think so fast?" Ian asked, his tone hushed. Everyone else seemed to have the same question, because they all leaned in to hear the answer.

Hamilton's face turned slightly pink, and he shuffled his feet on the floor. "Well, I figured that since my family burned it once, I could make it up to you guys by saving it this time." I caught a glimpse of Reagan and Madison, and they looked ashamed.

"Well, thank goodness for that," Amy replied, finally out of her shock. Several others nodded.

"Nellie…" Ted started (or was it Ned?"Why did you make a dish that you had to set on fire?"

"The better question is," Ned/Ted interjected, "Why did Dan scream, startling Nellie?"

I could sense accusations about to start, but luckily, Fiske announced, "All that matters is that it's over. Nellie, Alistair and I will dispose of the table cloth. You kids," He looked at all of us, "Will go to bed. Off with you, now!" With that we all stumbled to our rooms, still wondering what the heck happened.

**A/N: The French stew is a real food that I looked up on the Internet, and so is the flaming desert. How was it? Ok? Less than Ok? More than OK? TELL ME!**

**The next chapter will probably (not for sure) be shorter than the others. It will be about the Cahills in their rooms, talking about the previous events. Still looking for a place to add in Buffy… but trust me, he will be in one of my chapters!**

**Ian: No, he will not!**

**Me: Oh yes he will! And also, in the next chapter, you're going to confess your love of Amy!**

**Ian: I do not love Amy!**

**Me: Yes you do!**

**Ian: No I don't!**

**Me: Yes you do!**

**Ian: No I don't!**

**Me: No, you don't!**

**Ian: Yes, I do! Wait, ARRGGGH!**

**Me: Haha, you just got pwned!**


	4. The Cahills Conversations

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here! YAAAY! This chapter will have more fluffiness, for those who want it. And, finally, Amian will reign!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ummm Sinead!**

**Sinead: Yeah?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Sinead: Well, I'm not really up for it, maybe la-**

**Me: I'll make Hamilton stop liking Amy and fall in love with you!**

**Sinead: !**

**Me: Translation: Amycahillfan101 does not own the 39 clues or Crayola.**

_Author's POV_

The young Cahills went up to their rooms. This is how they were arranged: Amy/Sinead, Ian/Hamilton, Phoenix/Dan, Reagan/Madison/ Natalie, and Ned/Ted/Jonah

_Amy's POV_

Even after I went up to my room with Sinead, I saw the flashbacks. My mom going back into the flames. The man telling me that my parents were dead. Dan crying. Alistair covered in wet clothes. Irina falling into the caved in ceiling. Fire was everywhere in the clue hunt.

"Amy, are you all right?" Sinead sounded worried. I nodded, shaking away the flashbacks. "Yeah, I kinda freaked out for a second."

"Kind of like me when the cave was collapsing in the gauntlet," Sinead agreed. Then I remembered.

"Hey, what were you trying to tell me in the kitchen?" Sinead blushed and looked down.

"Well, Hamilton was blushing when he messed up Ned and Ted's names, so I think he may like me back. Or, possibly, he likes you." I shook my head.

"No way, Hamilton does not have a crush on me!"

"Alright, then Ian does. And you like him back." Now I was blushing furiously.

"N-no I d-don't!" My comeback sounded weak even to my own ears.

Sinead grinned and threw a pillow over at me, which I easily dodged. We both laughed, not even caring about the possibly deadly previous event.

_Ian's POV_

I slowly sat upon my bed, deep in thought. As a Lucian, I knew strategy, and I could tell that the fire was purposeful. But why? And who planned it?

"Whatcha thinking about?" Hamilton sat on the other side of my bed, a quizzical expression on his face.

I glanced up at him. "I was thinking about how quick you were to react to the fire. Good job," I lied. Hamilton nodded.

"So, who do you like in the clue hunt?" I asked, changing the subject. His ears turned red, and he spluttered a bit. "Wha- uh- no one!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Ok, if you're not willing to tell me, I'll tell you who I like so that you'll trust me. I like Amy."

Hamilton's eyes widened a bit. _A ha!_ I thought. "You like her too, don't you?" He nodded slowly.

"Well, you can't have her because Amy is mine. You hear me? MINE!"

"Ok, ok! Jeez, man!" Hamilton backed away a bit. "So if you get Amy, who should I…?"

"Sinead," I said without hesitation. "Her age is close, she's pretty, smart. Honestly, she's your best bet."

"Yeah, but she doesn't like me!" He stupidly added. _Wow, and they ask us why we call them Dolts. _

"I'll tell you what," I started, "You ask Sinead on a date, and if she doesn't like you, I'll let you *gulp* have Amy."

"When should I ask her out?"

"Tomorrow. But first off, let me give you some clothing advice. Seriously, you got to stop it with the purple…"

_Phoenix's POV_

So far, the reunion's been a blast. We fought; the table was set on fire… what could be better! I moaned and flopped on my bed. I really shouldn't have come…

Dan trailed in after me, a dark expression on his face. I already knew what was up.

"Dan, it wasn't your fault." He looked up at me.

"I know." Now I was confused. Dan suddenly broke into a grin.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked, leaning in. I nodded, and he whispered to me, "The fire was staged." My head snapped back.

"Wha- why?"

"Fiske told me and Nellie what to do. He used it as a 'bonding' activity."

"Wait, but someone could have actually gotten hurt!"

"No, he had a plan set just in case the fire spread, but instead, Hamilton stepped in." I shook my head. I would never understand these crazy Cahills.

_Madison's POV_

I was the last in the room, and I slammed the door. I wasn't able to finish my wings because of that stupid fire! And they were good too…

Natalie sat on her bed, already picking out tomorrows outfit. Was that… how many suitcases did that girl bring!

"Well that was weird," Reagan mumbled. "I mean, really, don't you think that that whole event was kinda fishy?"

Now that I thought about it, why did Nellie choose that dessert of all desserts, the one that you set on fire? And why did Dan choose right then to yell? Coincidence? Or not?

"Well, I'm not going to stress about it," Natalie declared. "I'm going to go ahead and get my beauty sleep." With that, she laid down and fell asleep.

I suddenly forgot about the previous events. "Hey, Reagan, do you have any markers?"

My twin sister flashed me a smile and pulled out a Crayola marker box. "Way ahead of you, sis!"

_Ned's POV_

I was confused. And a Starling is never confused.

During the incident, I was looking at Fiske, and I swear that for a split second… he smirked. What was that all about?

Ted came bounding into the room. "Hey, do either of you know what the heck happened down there," he asked, pointing at Jonah and I. I shook my head, and Jonah did the same.

Jonah stood up. "You know what, dawgs? We should just chill and forget about it, like my man Fiske said." Ted nodded, but I was hesitant.

Jonah curled up onto his bed, and was immediately snoring. Ted did the same. I tried to sleep, but whenever I closed my eyes, I saw the cave collapsing again. I wonder if this is how Dan feels with fire.

**A/N: And day 1 of 7 of the Cahill Reunion ends. Shorter than my usual, but then again, I expected it. Hope you liked it! Like I said, this is my first fanfic, and I still haven't exactly completely caught on to it. Next chapter, Fiske had another event in store, and Hamilton asks Sinead out!**

**Sinead: Really? *Hyperventilates***

**Me: Sinead, calm down! It's just one date!**

**Sinead: I'VE GOTTA FIND OUT WHAT TO WEAR! (Runs out of the room)**

**Me: …**


	5. Prank War!

**A/N: Ready for chapter 5? Cuz here it is! This chapter is filled with ULTIMATE chaos and ULTIMATE hilarity! Thank you to Sadie H, Candyloversunite15, and FutureAuthoress176 for reviewing my story. And no, I don't use a Beta Reader, but I probably should…**

**Me: Hamilton!**

**Hamilton: Yeah?**

**Me: Ready for your date with Sinead in the next two chapters?**

**Hamilton: I guess so… do you want me to do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Hamilton: Ok. Amycahillfan101 does not own the 39 clues.**

**Me: Thanks Hammer!**

**Hamilton: … Don't call me that.**

_Natalie's POV_

I fluttered my eyes open, and stared up at the ceiling, trying to recall where I was. _Oh yeah, _I remembered. _I'm at the reunion._

I threw my covers off and stepped gracefully onto the carpet. It seemed that the twins had already woken up, which didn't surprise me. They were probably running laps outside with their brother, getting themselves all sweaty and what not.

I shivered at the thought and immediately started brushing my long black hair with a sterling silver brush.

I heard a soft knock, and Amy whispered, "You guys awake?"

"The twins went off to exercise or something, but I'm here."

Amy entered the room, her eyes on her clipboard. "Well, when you're ready, I need you to come downstairs for breakfast; I have an announcement to make. Everyone else is either downstairs or getting ready." She looked up to me, and her jade eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked in my silky British accent.

"Umm, did the Holts happen to have markers?"

"Why do you ask?" Without waiting for her to reply, I went over to the mirror on the wall, and promptly screamed.

My face was covered it purple squiggles, a fake unibrow, and a mustache!

"How dare they!" I shrieked. Amy winced, and handed me a wash cloth. I thanked her and started scrubbing the marker off of my face.

_Ian's POV_

I was sitting down, ignoring the greasy American breakfast that was set out on the table, when I heard my sister scream.

I sighed, knowing that it was probably about something completely ridiculous.

"Hey, cobra, are you gonna eat that bacon?" Amy's urchin of a brother asked me. Before I could even reply, he grabbed it with his hands and stuffed it down his mouth. Trying not to gag, I took a long sip of ice water.

Amy gracefully floated down the staircase. She was so natural looking, without a trace of makeup. I found myself staring into her eyes. When she caught my gaze, I looked away, blushing.

"Is everyone here?" She asked, scanning the room.

"Fiske isn't, he left yesterday," Nellie put in.

"Where's Natalie?" Jonah asked.

"She's… dealing with something. She'll be down in a moment. Then I will read what today's activity will be." I noticed that Amy stared at Madison and Reagan when she said 'dealing with something'. One of their tricks, I presumed.

Natalie did indeed some down a second later, glaring at the Holt twins.

"Okay, today, this is what we will be doing," Amy started. "Fiske has planned for us to have a… prank war." Dan whooped along with Hamilton, and I sighed. This was not going to end up well.

"Team red is," she continued, "Dan, Reagan, Phoenix, Ian, Ned, Ted, and Nellie," that group cheered, including me. If Daniel was on my team that probably meant that we were going to win. I have to hand it to him, pranking is one thing that he's good at.

"And the opposite team, team blue, is Me, Sinead, Jonah, Hamilton, Madison, Natalie, and Alistair." The other team cheered as well, for them, too, had an advantage. Their group worked fairly well together (except for Madison and Natalie at the moment), and they had older teammates for the most part.

"The rules are that we have to use the items provided in our separate team cabins, which Fiske has already put together. We have 3 hours to plan and prepare, and then it's go time. We will war in another building that Fiske had provided with us. The first team to call quits loses."

"When and how do we go to our cabins?" Ted asked.

"I believe we go right now, and Fiske built these red and blue tubes to go to our individual cabins." Amy gestured over to a door, which she opened. There were two tubes, one red, one blue.

"Are those stable?" Sinead uneasily asked.

"I guess we'll find out!" Dan shouted. He jumped into the red tube, shouting the whole way down.

_Dan's POV_

Fiske was completely awesome! A prank war, best idea ever! I shouted with delight during the ride down the red tube.

I soon landed on a bouncy mattress, like a water bed! I would've stayed on it, but who knew when someone else would slide down?

I eased myself off, and looked at the clubhouse. It. Was. Awesome.

The walls and floors were bright red, and it was loaded with red couches, a white rug with red polka dots, a red flat screen TV, a snack bar, and a hot tub!

I jumped up and down the couch, screaming "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Reagan, Phoenix, Ian, Ned, Ted, and Nellie slid down after me, each one of them also exploring the rest of the club house. "Guys, check this out," Phoenix yelled. I stopped jumping and clambered over to where I heard his voice.

In front of Phoenix was a huge cabinet. "What's inside?" Ted asked.

"Let's find out!" Ted answered. He swung it open, revealing firecrackers, wire, water guns, a can of red paint, and much much more.

"Guys, we are in business!" Nellie exclaimed, grabbing a water pistol. "We can fill these with the water from the hot tubs!"

"Or, better yet," Reagan added, "Chocolate sauce from the snack bar." I slapped her a high five, and Ian went over to fill them.

"My brother and I can find a way to rig the can of red paint to fall on someone if they enter a room," Ned suggested. They started making blueprints with some paper and a pen on the coffee table.

I scanned the shelf for something helpful, then caught a glimpse of some string.

"Hey, we can use this," I proclaimed, holding it up," To lock somebody on the inside of a room." It wasn't an amazing idea, but hey, it was something.

"Better yet," Reagan added, "Lock two people who hate each other in the same room!"

Then, I thought of something even better.

"Ian, are there packets of ketchup in the snack bar?"

"Yes, Daniel, why?"

"First off it's DAN! Second, we should wear them under our clothes. That way, if the other team pranks us in any way physically…"

"… We can use it as blood!" Nellie finished. "Nice touch, Dan!"

We continued planning for the rest of the 3 hours. Just wait blue team. Just wait.

_Sinead's POV_

"Ready?" Amy asked, grasping my arm. I nodded, and together, we slid down.

I landed flat on my back on an air mattress, Amy next to me. I scrambled up and offered Amy a hand, which she gratefully accepted.

Jonah, Hamilton, Madison, Natalie, and Alistair were already down. I almost fell back down onto the mattress when I saw the clubhouse.

The floor was like a disco one, flashing blue kaleidoscope colors on the tiles. The walls were a pretty shade of blue, like cerulean. There was a large refrigerator and several comfy looking armchairs and a trampoline. Off to the side was a huge window that had a pretty view of a beach, with large blue curtains on either side. I figured that the view was just a screen, but it was still cool.

"Over her, children," Alistair beckoned. There was a large wooden chest… filled with drawers of supplies!

"Look at this, yo!" Jonah picked up a giant tank of blue dye. "If there's a body of water at the place we are pranking at, this could come in handy. Anybody who swims in it would be turned completely blue!" **A/N: I got that idea from **_**Big Fat Liar**_

I eyed the silverware by the refrigerator. "Amy, I'll bet we can take the silverware and make a catapult!" Amy grinned and nodded.

"Using my technical science, I can take apart the Television and fashion a sort of listening device to go in our ears," Alistair decided.

"That would be way cool!" Madison was excited. Natalie was scanning the kitchen for anything to make any kind of poison.

"Wait, but should we have some sort of sick trademark? Ya know, like something to say that we are da blues?" Jonah suggested.

No one had any Idea how to do that, but then Natalie ripped down the curtain, tearing it to shreds. "We can use this curtain for individual bandanas!"

We all grinned to each other, knowing that we got an awesome group. The red team was going down.

**A/N: duh duh DUH! What will happen next? 0.0 Going to have lots of fun writing the next chapter!**

**Dan: Red will win!**

**Natalie: No, blue will!**

**Dan: Red!**

**Natalie: Blue!**

**Dan: Red!**

**Natalie: Blue!**

**Me: Purple!**

**Dan: Re- what?**

**Natalie: Huh?**

**Me: I'm just random like that!**


	6. The battle

**A/N: Hello Peoples! Chapter 6 is on the way! *squeal* and sorry for the wait for the Hamead date. I promise it will be in the next chapter! **

**I saw one request for Danatalie, so in the next chapters, I'll find a place for that.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Jonah!**

**Jonah: Wassup yo?**

**Me: Will you rap the disclaimer for me?**

**Jonah: Sure thang, girl! This one's for all of the people reading this fanfic!**

***Screams echo out from the crowd***

**Ok! Amycahillfan101 doesn't own us or the clue hunt! She doesn't Ian, Amy, or Me! She doesn't own any people in the family!**

***Cricket chirps***

**What? It was made up last minute!**

_Phoenix's POV_

In the last 3 hours of preparation, we had already made several pranks and devices! Nellie had used her culinary skills to mix up some gooey messes, Ted and Ned even transformed the microwave and the radio into a projection device (which we were going to use to make holograms of people or… other stuff). I hadn't done much, but was happy to help.

Suddenly, a loud buzzer went off in our room, and the cabinet swung to the side, revealing a door.

"What the heck?" Nellie mumbled, inspecting it.

"I believe that that is where the arena is," Ian observed, stroking his chin.

"No, dur Cobra!" Dan bravely walked up and opened the door, and smoke billowed into the room. I glanced over at Dan, Reagan, Ian, Ned, Ted, and Nellie. Nellie just shrugged.

"Dramatic effect?" Reagan guessed.

Dan slowly entered the room, disappearing into the smoke. "Guys, check this out!"

Slowly everyone else grabbed some of our pranks and entered (me last). Once the smoke cleared, I could see. And it was amazing.

We were in a giant room filled with doors, obstacles, and random items. It was like a giant maze! The walls were completely black and it was dark, making it hard to see. We had not thought of making flashlights. On the wall there was a giant scoreboard. It said red: 0 blue: 0.

Then all of a sudden, the lights dimmed, and a video played…

_Alistair's POV_

The children and I were finishing last minute priorities. We probably didn't have as many great pranks as the other team, but we were well planned out. Madison and Natalie created (instead of bandanas) packs out of the curtains. Each one had an equal amount of pranks, a flashlight, a stick (just in case we needed to dismantle a prank), and we all had listening devices in our ears. If we needed help, or were stuck, help would be on the way.

I, myself, wasn't so excited about the idea. I was older, therefore less creative, and slower. Pranks just weren't my thing.

Suddenly, a piercing noise filled the air, causing Me, Sinead, Jonah, Hamilton, Madison, and Natalie to cover our ears. The wooden chest moved by itself, revealing a circular hole (probably something to crawl through).

"Time's up!" Sinead decided, grabbing her pack. We all did the same, and followed her through the door.

Batting the smoke that same out of it away, I got down and crawled through, and was amazed.

It was a giant black room filled with all sorts of doors, holes, ropes, leading into other rooms. There were probably hundreds of rooms in this place! Even Ekaterina's haven't explored this type of magnificent architecture…

A video appeared on the wall, and started to play…

_Author's POV_

The video was being showed to both teams at the same time. It showed Fiske, and he said, "Welcome to the Madrigal pranking arena! This contest is to help you learn to play well with your team members. The object of the game is to set up as many pranks as you can and have them work successfully. The score board on the side will keep track. I have made vests for you to wear so that you won't get your team members mixed up (that means you, Madison and Reagan!). The team that gives up first loses, but knowing how determined you Cahills can be, I also set up a time limit. If no team forfeits in the next 3 hours, the team with the most set off pranks wins! Good luck to you all! And, before I go, keep in mind that the opposite team is placed far away from you. You may never see the opposing team once! This is Fiske Cahill, signing off."

The screen went black.

_Nellie's POV_

Once the video was over, a rack of light up red vests appeared.

"We should probably take one" Ned/ Ted suggested. We all grabbed a suit, and some supplies.

"What's our strategy, kiddos?" I asked.

Dan grinned evilly. "No mercy! Try not to fall for any of their tricks! And does everyone have ketchup?" We all nodded. "Good! I say we split up! It's go time!" And with that, we all went our separate ways.

_Amy's POV_

The video ended, and a rack of light up blue vests came down. We all went over and grabbed one.

"I think that it would be smartest if we went through this place in pairs, despite the fact that we have our listening devices," Sinead stated. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's see…" I started, trying to pick groups. "Sinead should go with… Hamilton." They both blushed slightly, and I suppressed a grin. "There will be one group of three, which should probably be Alistair, Jonah, and Madison." Natalie gratefully smiled at me. I knew that she couldn't be in a group with Madison, after what she did this morning. "Ok, let's go!" and we set off.

_Dan's POV_

I took the door on the right, and immediately set up a bucket of glop to fall onto whoever went through. I did this with several other doors, until I got to one room that had no exit. For some reason, It stretched far.

"What the," I started. But then, the wall I was closest to started to push in! I ran from it, breathing hard, looking back, when-

"Oomph!" I ran into somebody! I jumped up, grabbing on of my chocolate filled water guns and sprayed it all over whoever it was. Then I realized something… why was I spraying him if he had a red vest on?

"DAN CUT IT OUT IT'S ME PHOENIX!" He yelled. Whoops. I dropped the gun and helped him up.

"Sorry, man," I apologized sheepishly. He just sighed and tried to wipe of the syrup, which only resulted in making him stickier.

"We should stick together," He decided after giving up trying to wipe off the syrup. I nodded in agreement, and we continued setting up tricks. At one point, we came across a pool.

"Yes, finally!" Phoenix jumped in, wiping himself clean. I whooped and joined him, submerging myself.

We were having a blast until I noticed something. My hand… was blue?

"Phoenix," I looked over my shoulder and nearly had a heart attack. Phoenix was completely blue, like a smurf!

He looked at me, and had the same realization. We scrambled out of the water, collapsing in a blue heap.

The scoreboard now read "red: 0 blue: 1"

Darn it…

_Sinead's POV_

The moment Amy said that Hamilton and I were going to be together, my heart stopped. Obviously she was trying to play matchmaker with Hamilton and me, but I'm not sure how I feel about it. Happy? Angry? Confused?

All I know is that I felt the constant flutter of butterfly wings against my heart while we were going through the maze of rooms. We found a pool, and dumped a bucket of blue dye in it.

"Sinead, over here! I hear someone!" Hamilton whispered, grasping my hand. He tugged me behind a corner, and we watched Phoenix and Dan approach the pool.

While Hamilton was laughing silently as they slowly turned blue, all I felt was the warmth of my hand, where he had touched me. Did he like me? Did he know I like him?

While the boys were swimming, Hamilton and I crept silently to the door that they came from, closing it quietly.

"That was Hilarious!" He whispered, trying to stifle laughs. I nodded, approaching the next door.

"We should probably be careful; they must have put pranks all over here!"

He nodded, but carelessly was about to under the door. Right before he walked under, I saw a huge bucket hanging overhead.

"Hamilton!" I pushed him out of the way right as he walked under, and the contents of the bucket spilled all over me. It was orange and chunky, smelling like puke. I hoped that under this… stuff… Hamilton wouldn't be able to see my flaming cheeks.

"Woah," He muttered, looking at me. Then he broke into a goofy grin. "Thanks Sinead!" He hugged me, getting the stuff all over his shirt and vest.

"Hamilton, what are you doing!"

"I deserve this for not being careful!" He pulled away, now covered in that gunk. My mouth was in an o. Then, he posed in a ridiculous model pose. "How do I look?" He said in a phony French accent.

I burst out laughing, not able to contain myself. He did the same, and we continued through the contest, ignoring the fact that the scoreboard now read: Red: 1 Blue: 1, and that a voice said, "2 hours remaining".

_Ian's POV_

I had been wandering through the rooms for a while, getting bored. I was a Kabra; I had the sharpest eye out of all the others. I saw where all the trip wires were, the traps, the tricks, it was all pointless! I was too good for this.

I was thinking of just giving up and sitting in one of the rooms for the rest of this competition when I heard a voice. Two voices, actually.

"Guys? Is that you?" That was my mistake. The voices immediately hushed, and that's when I knew that these guys weren't team members.

I tried running in the opposite direction, but I heard an odd noise. I only caught a small glimpse of the dart in my arm before everything went black.

_Natalie's POV_

I couldn't believe my luck. Ian couldn't see us on the deck above him, but we could see him, and he even determined his position by calling out! That was so… un Kabra!

Before my brother could run away, I shot him with some home-made darts that I had created earlier.

"Nice shot, Natalie!" Amy complimented. With some left over rope we tied up Ian.

"Shouldn't we do something else to him, so that it will count as a prank?" I asked.

Amy pulled out a bag of markers and grinned. "Way ahead of you."

We drew all over Ian, rainbows, sun shines, and it felt good to draw on someone else.

Blue: 2 Red: 1

We were in the lead!

"1 hour remaining"

_Reagan's POV_

I had not seen anyone at all so far, but I had seen several pranks, and I found a projector screen that Ned and Ted must have lost. I glanced over at the scoreboard.

Blue: 2 Red: 1

Aw, man! I grabbed my chocolate syrup gun, ready to fire at any red team that I see. I turned the corner, and my luck finally kicked in!

Right in front of me, their backs turned, was Sinead and Hamilton. Both of them were covered in this orange stuff, probably one of our pranks.

I was aiming to shoot, but then things got way more interesting.

"Sinead," Hamilton turned to faced her. "I have to ask you something…" He was turning red, I could tell, and he looked down at his feet. I pulled out my phone to record.

"Yeees?" Sinead drew out her word, eyebrows raised.

"Would you like to go on… a date with me?"

I covered my mouth, stifling a laugh. Sinead widened her eyes in shock. "Uhhh…"

Right then, I took my spray gun, still recording, and sprayed chocolate all over Sinead, then Hamilton. They turned to look at me, and at the same time screamed, "Reagan!"

I waved goodbye as I ran through the maze, losing them. Then, I sat down, and played the entire scene (using the projector screen) onto the wall, where everyone could see. Even far away from them, I could hear thee Cahills' laughter.

Red: 2 Blue: 2

_Madison's POV_

I watched the video in shock. Hamilton? With that Starling girl? Tomas and Ekats are never meant to be!

"That's Hilarious! My man Hamilton and Sinead?" Jonah exploded, still laughing. Alistair was just shaking his head.

"The things you children will do…"

"C'mon," I angrily beckoned. That video had spoiled my mood.

I tuned into my ear piece. "Hamilton!" I barked.

He didn't answer.

"Hamilton, I swear, if you go on a date with that St…" I stopped, staring at the scene in front of me. Ian was hanging upside down, covered in marker.

"Uhh, guys, could you help me out?" Ian pathetically asked. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Yo, Ian, what happened?" Jonah asked.

"I was ambushed…"

"By whom?" Alistair further inquired.

"By… Amy… and Natalie." Ian grimaced as we all (including Alistair) burst out laughing.

"Your little sister!" I managed out between laughing fits.

"And Amy!" Alistair wheezed.

"Dude, you just got pwned by a bunch of girls!" Jonah roared.

Suddenly, a mechanical voice yelled, "Time's up!" I looked at the scoreboard. We… tied?

**A/N: That was one of my longest and hardest chapters! Sorry if it seems too short! I had recital practice yesterday!**

** Next chapter: Hamead Date!**

**Sinead: Why did Reagan have to embarrass us?**

**Hamilton: Yeah?**

**Me: Because, what good is a story if you don't embarrass all of the couples? **

**Sinead: So… you're going to do that to Amy and Ian too?**

**Me: Eventually yes.**

**Hamilton: Sweet!**


	7. Hamead Date!

**A/N: Finally, what you've all been waiting for… HAMEAD DATE! Thanks to all who've read and reviewed my story and given me ideas!**

**And to JesseCPK, I try to update daily.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hamilton, Sinead, why don't you do the disclaimer together?**

**Hamilton: No way!**

**Sinead: You are taking this dating thing way too far! We haven't even had it yet, therefore we may end up not even liking each other!**

***They run off***

**Me: Aww, look at that, they're running away together! Hmmm, who should do the disclaimer for me? Oh, ALISTAIR!**

**Alistair Oh: Yes?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer for me?**

**Alistair Oh: … Will you eat my microwavable burritos?**

**Me: No. Do the disclaimer.**

**Alistair: Please?**

**Me: *Angry Stare***

**Alistair: Fine. Amycahillfan101 does not own the 39 clues. Will you not even eat a little tas-**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY**

_Nellie's POV_

"Times up!" I glanced over at the scoreboard. A tie!

The walls of the maze lowered, so we could all see each other inside of the building. That was odd… Phoenix and Dan were blue, Ian was scribbled on and tied up, and Sinead and Hamilton were covered in my creation (Made up of raw eggs and orange juice) and chocolate syrup. I still couldn't believe that he asked her out…

Another video appeared, and again, it was Fiske.

"Congratulations on completing this challenge! I hope that you've all learned from this experience. Now, I have a prank of my own…" The screen went black.

I heard a loud groaning noise, and the walls of the building lowered, too… revealing a large crowd of people in a sort of baseball field. We all tried to take in the scene, and figure out what was going on.

The video popped back on, but this time on a screen in the stands. "I decided that we could have an audience for this challenge. Meet… the Cahill family."

Then I got it. Oh, sly, sly, Fiske.

Then I thought of Sinead and Hamilton. He asked her on a date… in front of everyone. Possibly even his own father. Ouch.

I was just relieved that I didn't make a fool out of myself at any given moment.

A limo drove into the stands, and we all piled in. The drive back to the mansion was a crazy one.

_Phoenix's POV_

Now I was certain that all Cahills were Psycho.

I entered the limo with the rest of them, hoping that no one would ask how I became blue.

"Sooo," Dan broke the silence. "Who filled the pool with blue dye?"

"Sinead and I," Hamilton answered, still blushing from finding out that everyone heard what he asked Sinead.

"And who made the orange stuff?" Sinead asked. Nellie silently raised her hand.

"What happened to you, Ian?" I asked, curious as to why his forehead read, "I still sleep with Mr. Buttons ".

"I shot him with a poison dart and Amy and I colored him with markers," Natalie answered, grinning from the memory.

I glanced over at Amy, who was suppressing a laugh.

When we entered the mansion, Natalie and Amy dragged Sinead somewhere, but everyone else just sat down and talked. I did the same. Prank wars were absolutely _exhausting._

_Sinead's POV_

Once we reached the mansion, I didn't have even a second to rest. Amy and Natalie dragged my off to another room before I could sit.

"Guys, what are you doing!" I protested, pulling my hands away.

"Did you answer him yet?" Amy asked, ignoring my question.

"What?"

"She means Hamilton, of course," Natalie rolled her eyes. "Did you say yes to the date?"

Oh! Now I knew what they meant. Natalie and Amy were staring at me, eyes full of hunger. Wow, they were being creepy…

"I haven't had the chance to," I answered, slightly pink. "But I will say yes."

"YESSSS!" Amy and Natalie clasped hands and spun in a circle together, dancing. Honestly, I thought it was a little much.

"Go! Go now!" Natalie urged, and Amy eagerly nodded. They practically carried me to Hamilton's room, where he was (Thank goodness!) alone.

Amy and Natalie left, giggling. Why did I get them involved in my love life?

I turned around, and Hamilton was questionably staring at me.

"Uh… I wanted to say that… yes. I'll go on a date with you." He broke out into a grin.

"Ok! Meet me at that café down the street at 8." I nodded, and casually walked out of the room. I hoped that he couldn't tell that the little voice in my head was screaming "YEEES!"

_Natalie's POV_

As soon as Sinead walked out of his room, Amy and I beckoned her towards us.

"So, where's he taking you?" I asked, trying not to sound obsessive.

"He wants me to meet him at that one café down the street at 8 o clock," Sinead replied, trying to sound nonchalant (with fail).

I got excited. "Sinead, will you let me help you get ready for your date?" Without letting her give me a reply, I dragged her into the room I shared with the Holt twins. As I mentally decided what her make up would be like, I pulled out my makeup kit.

"Natalie, stop that! I don't want to look like I'm trying to hard…"

I rolled my eyes. "Would it make you feel better if I said that Ian is helping Hamilton get ready?"

Sinead blinked, and then a goofy, dreamlike smile crossed her face. "He cares that much about me? To ask Ian to help him get ready?"

While Sinead was in her trance, I took the time to apply mascara, a little eyeliner, peach lip gloss, and sparkly eye shadow to her face.

"Now, what should I make her wear," I mumbled to myself, looking through my wardrobe.

I finally settled on a gold sleeveless dress that I had gotten at a mall in Paris.

Sinead tried it on, and she almost looked better than I did in it… almost. The shimmering gold fabric gave her an almost angelic look. I could just see Hamilton's face when he saw her…

For the final touch, I gave her a pair of gold ballet flats, and I pulled her hair up into a sort of messy bun with long strands of her red hair falling down her back.

"You're ready to go!" I beamed with success at my creation. She looked absolutely stunning.

Amy walked in, and nearly fell over. "Sinead… you look… amazing!" She smiled and gave Sinead a huge hug, which she gleefully accepted.

"You guys aren't just saying that, are you?"

We shook her heads, giggling. We then sent Sinead off on her date.

Hopefully, it would be a success.

_Hamilton's POV_

Ian had practically plucked every hair on my forehead with those tweezers, and it still stung. But I didn't care, as long as I looked good for Sinead.

The beginning of the reunion, when I liked Amy, felt far away now. Somehow, doing the prank war thing with Sinead made me feel like I actually knew her. We talked and shared stories, some sad, some embarrassing. I was still slightly confused about my emotions, but I did know one thing. Sinead was an amazing girl, and she deserves someone special.

Was I that someone?

Suddenly, the café door swung open, and I straightened my black jacket, and smoothed my gelled hair.

Sinead entered… and she looked amazing. Her hair was so natural looking, and her dress was sparkly and flowing.

I was unaware that my eyes were widening at her presence, until Sinead said, "Uh, Hamilton? Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

I blushed looking down. "No, you just look amazing, really. Did Natalie dress you up?"

"Yeah," she replied, looking pleased. Good, I said the right thing.

"You look great, too, Hamilton. Did Ian help you get ready?"

I nodded, and she sat down across from me.

We both ordered, and while waiting for the food, chatted amongst ourselves.

"So how have Ned and Ted been doing?"

"Better than before, thank you. Madison and Reagan?"

"Mischievous as ever." I flashed a grin. But then, the one topic I despised the most came up.

"… Why did you set off the explosion at the museum 3 years ago?" Her eyes were curios and full of sadness. I gulped and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, back then, I didn't know you. Everyone was competition. My dad told us to do it, so I did. Now that I really know you, you don't know how sorry I am." Every word that I spoke I really meant. I would never do anything like that again.

Sinead could tell that I was being truthful, because she gave me a soft smile. "I forgive you, Hamilton. I just wanted to know…" She trailed off.

I reached out and placed my hand on hers. "I will never hurt you again. And if anyone else does, just give me a call, and I'll beat them up."

She laughed softly, and slowly, but surely, we kissed.

Everything else after that was a blur to me. When we ate, when we departed… none of that mattered. I was too happy to know that I finally knew how I felt.

I was in love with Sinead Starling.

_Amy's POV_

Natalie and I were pacing in my room, wondering how the date went.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sinead entered, smiling dreamily. That was a good sign.

"So how did it go?" Natalie asked, eyes full of hope.

"Well." She sat down on her bed and started to pull out her hair.

"What did you guys do?" I sat next to her.

She finished and started to brush it out. "You know, the normal stuff. We ate, talked… kissed."

I placed a hand on my mouth to stifle my excited squeal. Natalie clapped her hands together.

"Was it a good kiss?"

"Amazing!"

"Do you like him?"

"Of course!"

"Do you think he likes you?"

Sinead was silent for a moment. "Probably…"

After about an hour of questions, Sinead shooed us away, showered, changed into her pajamas, and we all went to bed.

_Ian's POV_

Hamilton exploded into our room, smiling like a young boy. I jumped out of my bed.

"Do you like her?"

"Definitely! She's smart and pretty, a great conversationalist…" Hamilton droned on, but I wasn't listening.

He liked Sinead. That meant that Amy was all mine!

**A/N: Done! I Hope that it was good! Question to you guys: Should I include an Amian date?**

**Next chapter: It might be late, because I have to go somewhere from 1 o clock to 6, so expect the next chapter to be posted on Monday! This chapter will include Truth or Dare (because that's always fun), and the next chapter might include Evan and Buffy. Anyone have T or D ideas?**

**Evan: So I am going to be in a chapter! Yess!**

**Me: Yeah! The Cahills are going to beat you up!**

**Evan: Yea- wait, what?**

**Me: No one likes you, Evan!**

**Evan: *gulps***


	8. Truth or Dare, Evan, and a kiss

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here you go, the next chapter is here! Enjoy!**

**And thanks to everyone who gave me truth or dare ideas. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Buffy!**

**Buffy: Woof! **_**(What do you want, human?)**_

**Me: Will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Buffy: Arf! **_**(What's in it for me?)**_

**Me: You get to rip off the British guy's pants again! Not in this chapter, but another one!**

**Buffy: Bark! **_**(Amycahillfan101 does not own the 39 clues.)**_

**Me: Good boy! **

****_Madison's POV_

I was still slightly upset about Hamilton liking Sinead, but I knew that I would eventually get over it. This morning, during breakfast, they sat next to each other. They acted all lovey-dovey. It was disgusting.

Speaking of lovey-dovey and disgusting, Ian kept on trying to get near Amy to talk to her or something. What was that all about?

Anyway, after we ate, Amy walked up with today's event. I couldn't believe it was only day 3; we still had 4 days left!

"Today, Fiske wants us to play games to get to know each other better. He says that's one reason why we used to fight so much." Finally, a simple challenge. I glanced over at Phoenix, who sighed with relief. Poor little guy; this was his first reunion. Must be hard on him…

"So what do you kiddos suggest?" Nellie asked, standing up from the table.

"Hey, why don't we play true or dare?" Jonah suggested. We all nodded in agreement. Alistair was the only one who was skeptical.

"I'm not exactly the right age to play this game," He mumbled, but nobody listened. In the end, Alistair just sighed and followed us to the living room, where we were to play the game.

_Ian's POV_

Truth or dare. This was good. This was really good…

Odds are that somebody, if I ask truth enough, will ask me who I like. It's a perfect opportunity to confess my love to Amy without looking completely love sick…

Then again, I was.

Dan started, and evil look on his face. "Natalie, truth or dare?"

She smirked and replied, "Dare. I'm a Lucian, I fear nothing."

"Ok. I dare you… to go without make up for the rest of the reunion."

Natalie's face turned pale. She wasn't going to like this. "B-b-but," she stuttered.

"Only Lucians take dares!" Dan mocked. Natalie turned bright red, and angrily sighed. "Fine. Sinead, truth or dare?"

"I'll pick dare."

"I dare you to be tied up with Hamilton for the rest of the game."

I grinned at my sister's intelligence. They both flushed bright red, exchanging nervous looks. Natalie, with a smug smile on her face, grabbed a rope and tied their wrists tightly together.

After she finished grumbling, Sinead said, "Amy, truth or dare."

"Well, all of the other people picked dare, so dare."

"I dare you to sit in Ian's lap for the rest of the game."

Now it was our turn to blush. It was embarrassing, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to enjoy it. Amy awkwardly came over and sat in my lap.

"Hamilton, truth or dare?"

Hamilton looked nervous. "Truth," he decided.

"Who was your first kiss?"

Sinead glared at him, waiting for the answer. Madison and Reagan eagerly leaned in, and everyone else was just trying not to laugh.

"Uhh… I think my first kiss was when I was 16, and we won our school football game. Then this really cute cheerleader came over and kissed me." Sinead glared at him harder. "That is to say, cute for a cheerleader, wait, they're always pretty, that is, umm…" He quieted down.

"Nellie, truth or dare."

"Dare!"

"I dare you to insult Natalie's fashion sense and to call Dan not a ninja."

Dan and Natalie glared at Nellie, daring her to try.

"Natalie, you have an awful fashion sense. Dan, you're not a ninja."

After that, Natalie went ballistic, trying to shoot Nellie with her dart gun. Dan started using random ninja moves on her. Finally, Jonah snatched away the dart gun, and Phoenix calmed Dan down.

"Alistair, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to record a new commercial for Oh's Burritos with you dancing in a chicken suit, advertising your chicken burritos." Alistair went pale, and then sighed.

"Anyone know here to get a chicken suit?" I asked.

"I have one!" Hamilton exclaimed. Everyone stared at him quizzically, and he blushed. "What? Just don't ask me why." And with that he went up to his room with Sinead (she was attached to him with the rope still) to get the suit.

When they came down, Alistair reluctantly out it on, and we recorded the video.

Alistair was dancing like crazy, saying, "Buy Oh's Chicken burritos!" over and over again. We could barely contain our laughter until the commercial was over.

Finally, he posted it on the website.

"Reagan, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm a Holt!"

"I dare you to let Natalie dress you up." Reagan gave Alistair her best Tomas stare before Natalie giddily dragged her up to their room.

Reagan came down wearing a hot pink designer shirt with a short black skirt and a matching purse, blushing furiously.

"Ian, truth or dare." I started to say truth, but something changed my mind.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Amy." I tried to look scared, but really, I was thrilled. This was even better than confessing my love to her.

Amy, who was still sitting in my lap, made a strangled sound.

"Well, looks like we have to," I whispered sympathetically to her. She slid off my lap, and slowly, our lips came closer… we were almost there…

All of a sudden who came bursting in but that psychotic Evan and he tackled Amy right before we kissed.

"AMY NOOO! DON'T KISS HIM! TAKE ME BAAACK!" He screamed while she tried to push him off and away from her.

I, wanting to protect my Amy, ripped him off of her, holding him by the scruff of his shirt, and screamed at him, "AMY IS MINE! YOU HEAR ME? MINE!"

Amy scrambled to her feet. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?"

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

"NOT COOL, YO!"

"AMY'S MY FRIEND, AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO THIS TO HER!"

"SAME HERE!"

"YOU NEVER ATE MY FREAKING BURRITOS!"

All of the Cahills piled on top of Evan, who was still trying to get Amy. After a few minutes of pounding, we got off of him, and I dragged him outside, threw him out, and locked the door.

I stormed back into the room, where everyone was silent.

Looks like our game of truth or dare was over.

_Amy's POV_

That was odd. Evan had gotten into my house, tackled me, Ian got him off, we all tackled him, and now he's gone.

But what was the thing that Ian said again? 'Amy is mine?' What the heck was that supposed to mean?

Anyway, I was too exhausted to try and figure it out.

"Psycho ex-boyfriends, level, Evan," Dan muttered, making us chuckle a bit. Then silence lapsed over us again.

"Can we come apart now?" Hamilton asked, raising his and Sinead's wrist, which was _still_ tied together.

Natalie slipped out a pocket knife and cut away the ropes. Once she was done, Sinead and Hamilton sighed in relief.

Eventually, everyone slowly left the room, except Ian and me. I finally mustered up the courage to ask him, "What did you say when you got Evan off of me?"

He blushed and mumbled, "Amy is mine, you hear me, mine."

"What did you mean?"

He blushed even more. "I meant… that I loved you. And that I am so sorry for everything that I did in Korea and I so deeply want you to forgive me and-"

I cut him off by kissing him, and to my pleasure, he kissed me back.

**A/N: There you go! Did you enjoy the Evan scene? Tell me! Next chapter: the Cahills will play one last get to know each other game for the day!**

**Ian: I got to beat up Evan and kiss Amy in the same chapter! Yes!**

**Evan: What? NOOOOO!**

**Me: Oh, don't worry, Evan! You'll be back!**

**Evan: Really?**

**Me: Yup! **

**Ian: If you ever touch my Amy ever again I will use my lethal Lucian poison on you!**

**Amy: Aww, really?**

**Ian: Anything for you, love.**

**Amy: Don't call me love!**


	9. two truths and a lie

**A/N: Next chapter is here! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ned and Ted!**

**Ned: Yes?**

**Ted: Yes?**

**Me: Will you guys do the disclaimer for me?**

**Ted: Why do you need both of us?**

**Me: because you guys are two of the triplets!**

**Ned: So?**

**Me: So you guys look alike and sound alike, and are always together! Therefore, you should do it together.**

**Ned: Fine.**

**Ned and Ted: Amycahillfan101 does not own the 39 clues or skittles.**

**Me: Thanks!**

_Reagan's POV_

After the chaos that had struck during truth or dare, we all separated into different rooms. I just sat in the living room and turned on the TV. Eventually, everyone else managed to come in and sit with me. Amy and Ian came in last, holding hands. Wait, holding hands? Dan gave Ian a glare, but said nothing.

We just sat and watched for an hour or so, when my sister sighed and turned off the TV. "You guys want to do something?" she asked, sounding bored.

"Football!" Hamilton suggested, standing up. Sinead shook her head, making him sit down.

"Well, Fiske wanted us to play games to get to know each other," Amy put in.

"Yo, do any you guys know how to play two truths and a lie?" Jonah asked. We all shook our heads. "It's simple; you say three statements, and two of them have to be true. One is a lie. Everyone else has to guess which the lie is."

"I'll go first," announced Natalie. "One, I used to hate poison. Two, I have only eaten the American candy skittles once. Three, I have never ridden a roller coaster.

"I think it's one," Dan replied. We all nodded in agreement, except Ian.

"No, it can't be one. I remember Natalie begging Mum not to make her mix poisons when she was younger. The lie is two.

"Ian's right, I haven't eaten skittles once. I never have eaten them in my life!"

Dan's jaw dropped. "Woah… No skittles?"

"I'll go next," Hamilton decided. "One, I'm scared of clowns. Two, I'm scared of merry go rounds. Three, I was lying about my first kiss in truth or dare. My first kiss was really with Sinead."

"Two," Madison and I chorused. Hamilton nodded sheepishly. Phoenix stared at him.

"You're a Tomas with rippling muscles and all that, but you're scared of clowns?"

Sinead was smiling at him. "I was your first kiss?"

Seeing that they were about to go into complete make out mode, Dan butted in.

"I'LL GO NEXT! Ok, let's see, one I would rather have Amy date Evan than Ian," Amy glanced nervously up at Ian, who put his arms around her, "two, I recorded Hamilton and Sinead's Date outside of the café window," Hamilton and Sinead glared at Dan, " and three, making sure that Natalie would stick to her promise, I threw out all of her make up." Natalie turned pink.

"ONE!" Amy and Ian screamed.

"TWO!" Hamilton and Sinead hollered.

"THREE!" Natalie shrieked.

"THE LIE IS ONE!" Dan screamed before running out of the room. Hamilton chased after him, rolling up his sleeves, Sinead was close behind, holding some sort of smoking experiment, Natalie trailed after her, snatching her dart gun, and Nellie was trying to make sure that Dan didn't end up dead. Ian and Amy just sighed with relief.

"Well that was interesting," Alistair muttered before going outside to get some fresh air.

Everyone else just sat there. Someone muttered, "I want to see that video…"

In the end we just resumed to watching TV for the rest of the day until it was time to go to bed.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know…**

**The next chapter I thought of the idea while randomly riding in the car. I hope you like it!**

**Phoenix: *groan* another crazy Cahill antic?**

**Me: Don't worry, Phoenix. It's not that bad. No one will get hurt.**

**Phoenix: Oh, really? Good.**

**Me: at least I don't think, well, I'm not making any promises.**

**Phoenix: but you just sai-**

**Me: Listen, I don't know, Ok? We'll just see.**

**Phoenix: She's as psycho as all of the other Cahills…**


	10. who is who?

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Yay! Question for reviewers: should I do any other couples besides Amian Hamead and later danatalie?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Who hasn't done the disclaimer yet? Oh, I know! NELLIE!  
Nellie: *ignores me because she is listening to music***

**Me: *pulls out her earphones***

**Nellie: Hey! I was listening to that!**

**Me: You don't get them back until you do the disclaimer!**

**Nellie: Fine! Stupid amycahillfan101 doesn't own the stupid 39 clues.**

**Me: Say it again nicely.**

**Nellie: WHAT?**

**Me: It's the only way you're getting your headphones back!**

**Nellie: *grumbles* Amycahillfan101 doesn't own the 39 clues.**

**Me: *hands Nellie her headphones back* Good girl!**

**Nellie: Grrr…**

_Nellie's POV_

Yesterday I had to drive Dan to the hospital to have them mix up antidotes for the several poisons in his blood, mend his broken arm, and stop his skin from burning from Sinead's experiment. When they asked me what happened, I had no idea what to say. 'His relatives went psycho on him when they found out about what he did to their date and make up?' No way!

I said that he tried to sneak into a secret government facility, and they went crazy. I panicked, ok?

Now, at the breakfast table, Dan only had a cast that reminded him of yesterday's horrors. I saw Hamilton apologize earlier, along with Sinead, but Natalie would not stoop so low.

Man, she looked weird without makeup! Almost… normal!

Anyway, I just stuck my earphones in all morning until Amy walked up with today's assignment for day 4.

"Okay, today we are supposed to go in these rooms that Fiske made for us, boys in one room, and girls in another. He'll take it from there."

We just piled into the rooms that we were supposed to go in. The girl's room was hot pink, as if the giant sign that said "girls" wasn't enough.

Suddenly a video played.

_Jonah's POV_

After Amy finished telling us where to go, all of the guys went into the blue room that said "boys" on it. I saw Hamilton and Ian take long, mournful looks at the girls. Man, love really changes you…

We all sat down on the floor, when a video played.

It showed Fiske, smiling at us. "Hello again! Today I have a different activity for you. Every Cahill will completely change how they look, using Madrigal technology. Only those of the same gender will know who each person really is. The objective of this is to socialize with each other, as if the clue hunt never happened. You don't know who you're talking too, so you will have to act nicely to everyone. There will be no giving up your identity, or you will be un allowed to continue."

_Smooth move, Fiske _I thought, smiling.

The other guys looked a little nervous, except Ian, who seemed confident. He must think that he can find Amy without asking straight forward.

I myself had nothing to be scared about. All I had to do was act natural.

_Amy's POV_

After the video ended, I started to get nervous. What if I started to flirt with someone who I thought was Ian, but later found out that it was Hamilton? Or worse, Dan!

I tried taking deep breathes to calm my nerves. Sinead seemed to be feeling the same way, so I gave her shoulder a friendly and reassuring squeeze. She smiled nervously.

Suddenly, these chambers came down, and each one had a name on it. We all reluctantly climbed into our own.

Mine was neon green. Once I was inside, I felt a tingling sensation all over my body. After about 3 minutes of that, it stopped. And I hopped out. I felt all weird. Why did the ground seem so far away? And why did my clothes suddenly feel so awkward?

I found a mirror, and gasped.

My hair was wavy and blonde! I had brown eyes, and had the body of a Victoria secret model! I was about 3 inches taller than I really am, that's why I felt so awkward!

I saw someone climb out of the chamber labeled "Sinead" but it didn't look like her. I saw a young lady with long, straight, black hair, and a neat tan. Her eyes glowed green.

"Sinead?" I asked. I jumped. I hadn't realized that my voice had changed too!

She nodded slowly, and came over to the mirror that I was standing in front of.

She stared at her reflection for about 3 seconds before screaming, and I clamped my hand on her mouth.

"Sinead. It's me, Amy. The chamber must have changed our appearance. Don't freak out!"

I removed my hand, and luckily, she didn't scream.

After about 5 minutes, everyone else came out, having the same realization.

Natalie was a short redhead with baby blue eyes. Her hair fell to her shoulders.

Nellie had brown hair in a bob cut, with sharp features.

Madison was a tall, slender Asian.

Reagan had curly strawberry blonde hair and an elfish face.

We all were checking our new bodies, when a rack of clothes fell down. Every outfit was the same, a knee length strapless dress, but Fiske had labeled names on each of them, and they were all different colors.

Mine was Icy blue, and I pulled it on.

"Man, Fiske really didn't want us to recognize each other," the Asian version of Madison grumbled, pulling at her red dress.

"I'm Irish! Not British!" Natalie randomly commented. I could tell by her accent. Her dress was also blue, but darker.

"At least I'm French, and not something weird," Nellie sighed.

Once we were all dressed, we entered a side door, where the boys were waiting.

_Ian's POV_

I straightened my white tie when the girls came out. They looked so… different. I had no idea who was who!

But I was still positive that I would be able to find my Amy.

I was now a tall redhead, a lot like *shiver* Tolliver. Luckily, I didn't have glasses, so I wasn't just like him.

The girls looked nervous, and I felt sympathy towards them, all of them. The guys didn't really care much, except for Hamilton, who now had spiky brown hair and sideburns.

Awkwardly, the groups collided, and conversation started.

**A/N: Wondering what's going to happen next? 0.0**

**Thanks JesseCPK for giving me that idea. I promise to include it in one of my chapters!**

**Sinead: What?**

**Me: You'll see!**

**Sinead: Can you give me a hint?**

**Me: Fine. It has something to do with you…**

**Sinead: Uh huh…**

**Me: and Hamilton…**

**Sinead: Yeah…**

**Me: and a certain video that a certain boy made.**

**Sinead: WHAT? NO! NONONONONONONO!**

**Me: YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!**


	11. Lots of drama

**A/N: Aloha readers! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Madison!**

**Madison: What?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Madison: NO! You made my brother fall in love with a Starling!**

**Me: Ok, I know what you want. You can date Dan…**

**Madison: NO WAY! I WILL DO THE DISCLAIMER AS LONG AS YOU NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!**

**Me: I knew it would work! I promise.**

**Madison: Amycahillfan101 does not own the 39 clues.**

**Me: Ok. Well. Story time I guess. K. Go on. Start the story. Seriously. Now. Go.**

_Dan's POV_

I started walking towards this one redhead girl, who was wearing a dark blue dress. **A/N: That's Natalie! **She seemed the most normal looking, and I was hoping that she was Amy or Sinead or something.

"Hi," I greeted in my new, deeper voice. I was now 4inches taller and had shaggy blond hair.

"Hi," she greeted back politely. She seemed uncomfortable, whoever she was, and I didn't blame her.

"Let's just act natural until Fiske lets us go back to normal," I whispered to her, and she nearly laughed.

"He's crazy," She whispered back. "I wish I knew who you were."

"Same here."

She smiled sadly, and pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. "I feel so completely awkward in this body, don't you?"

"Yeah, I feel like a cross between Justin Bieber and Josh Hutcherson."

She laughed. "Wow, whoever you are, you're funny! I hope you don't end up being someone I'm directly related to."

I tried to think; did she just give me a hint on who she was? Then I remembered; everyone except Nellie had a direct sibling at this reunion that was female. At least I knew that she wasn't Nellie.

"Yeah, me too." I wouldn't be able to bear it this girl was Amy!

"Hey, do you want to dance?" She asked suddenly.

I blinked. _Gosh, this better not be Amy! _"Sure…"

_Ian's POV_

Dan was talking to some girl, so I set out on my quest to find out who was Amy. My first thought was that Fiske would have made her as different as possible.

I advanced towards a pretty Asian **A/N: Madison **who looked nothing like Amy. "Good Afternoon."

"What do you want," she glowered, still mad about Fiske's idea, probably. Definitely not Amy.

Without giving whoever it was an explanation, I looked for someone else that may be Amy.

The next person I came up to was a pretty girl with black hair and green eyes **A/N: Sinead**. "Hello, Miss."

She smiled back and replied, "How do you do?"

_This may be Amy _I thought. _She's polite. _"Umm, I'm looking for someone in particular," I carefully replied.

She nodded. "So am I. Are you him?"

"Possibly. I want to be extra sure that you are her."

"Me too."

"But we are not allowed to give away anything."

"I'm afraid not."

We both just stood there staring at each other. I thought about everything that she had said. She was polite, like Amy, and wanted to follow the rules like Amy.

"I don't think that you're him," She decided. "He wouldn't have wanted to follow the rules."

_A ha,_ I thought. _This must be Sinead looking for Hamilton._

"And I do not believe that you're her. Goodbye," and I left, continuing my search.

_Amy's POV_

I was standing around casually when a redhead approached me. "Hello," He greeted, though he sounded tired.

"Hey," I said back. I was wondering, was this Hamilton? Jonah? Dan?

"Uh, listen, I'm looking for someone in particular, and I'm wondering if you're her."

I slowly nodded, deep in thought. Was this… Ian? Or was it Hamilton, looking for Sinead?

"Uh, I don't want to break the rules by telling you who I am, but I will tell you that I'm looking for someone too.

A relieved smile spread upon his face, as if he knew who I was. "What?"

"I found you, love."

I stood there for a moment. "How did you know-" He stopped me in midsentence with a kiss. Oh, how I loved him…

_Natalie's POV_

This one boy was an amazing dancer! We danced and laughed and talked- I was still wondering who he was. Hopefully not Ian or Hamilton- Was he Ned or Ted? Possibly even Phoenix?

I glanced around the room. Amy was slow dancing with one boy, a smile on her face. She must have found Ian. Reagan and Madison were chatting with two other guys **A/N: Ned and Ted**, not romantically, but they looked like they were having a lot of fun. Nellie was laughing along with a group of guys along with Sinead who was holding one of their hands. She found Hamilton!

Then who was this mysterious stranger? He listened to my thoughts, feelings, and input. He was funny and great to hang out with. Was this what love felt like?

"I wish this day would never end," I whispered to him. We were now sitting down across from each other. "I didn't know I felt this way about anyone in the clue hunt.

"Me neither," He agreed.

Suddenly, a speaker in the room turned on.

"Attention Cahills, You will now go back to your normal selves. The technology should be wearing off. Once you are back to normal, please go grab your clothes."

My eyes widened. My ominous love would soon be revealed. I stared into his dark eyes, and I could tell that he had come to the same realization.

Amy randomly turned into herself, along with Ian. They laughed, and he whispered loud enough for me to hear, "I like you way better this way, love." She didn't even protest at the nickname, just pressed her lips softly against his.

Sinead and Hamilton both turned back too, and he lifted her effortlessly into the air while she squealed with delight. Once she was back on the ground they embraced.

Madison and Reagan turned back, and apparently they were talking to Ned and Ted, who turned back too!

"Starlings?"

"Holts?"

Nellie and the other guys over there had already changed back, but I didn't want to see who they were. I wanted my lover to remain a secret.

I knew that I didn't have long, so right as I knew we were about to change back, I kissed him, and he kissed back.

Slowly, we pulled away, and I opened my eyes.

I was staring into the eyes that belonged to Daniel Cahill.

_Dan's POV_

Everyone else started to change back, including me and this amazing girl that I had met. I wished that this moment would last forever.

Then she kissed me.

Fireworks exploded in my head, and I kissed her back. After a bit we pulled away, and at the exact same time, opened our eyes.

Natalie Cobra. I had just fallen in love with her?

Shocked. I jumped up, and her hands flew to her mouth. Everyone was staring at us in pure awe. Then, without another word, she ran out, nearly in tears. I did the same, but in the other direction.

How could I have let this happen?

_Reagan's POV (short)_

My sister and I had just befriended Starlings. Dan and Natalie fell in love. What was Fiske doing to us? Why were all of these things happening?

_Sinead's POV_

As soon as Natalie and Dan left the room, Amy and I exchanged looks. She nodded slightly, and I got the message. I turned to Hamilton.

"Hamilton, sweetie, will you please go talk with Dan while I go talk with Natalie?" I gave him a small smile, and he sighed.

"You know I can't say no to you," He told me, staring deep into my eyes. I looked at him for a few moments, and then unwillingly went to Natalie's aid.

Amy had told Ian the same thing, and he went with Hamilton to go talk to Dan. Amy appeared at my side, and we quickly changed clothes and raced up to Natalie's room.

She was lying face down on her bed, crying. No, sobbing. I didn't know that Kabras did that!

Amy gently sat down next to her, offering a box of tissues, which she gratefully accepted.

After she had calmed down, she was able to talk again. "I d-don't know w-w-what happened between us! I n-n-never liked him, why start n-n-n-now?" She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Why am I so c-confused?"

Amy smiled sympathetically towards her. "Weird things happen between us Cahills, huh? I fell in love with Ian even though he tried to kill me…"

"And I fell in love with Hamilton even though he and his family caused Ned and Ted's injuries," I finished. Natalie paused, and then nodded slowly, as if she understood.

"B-but what if now that he knows w-who I r-r-really am, he won't l-like me?"

I glanced at Amy, who looked nervous.

What if?

_Hamilton's POV_

Ian and I stampeded up the stairs and swung open Dan's door. He was sitting crisscross on the bed, banging his head against the wall.

"Why did- BANG- I have to- BANG- fall in- BANG- love with - BANG- Her!"

Before Dan could injure himself further, Ian and I lifted him up and set him on the floor.

"What are you guys doing in my room?"

"We're here to talk to you Dan," Ian soothed. Whoa, he said Dan, not Daniel! He must really care…

"Listen, I fell in love with a Cobra! I'm scarred for life! Now let me bang my head against the wall!" He tried to get up, but I easily held him down.

"Dan, you're my buddy. I'm not letting you tear yourself up about this, ok? So let's talk." I released my hand, and he didn't run. He just sighed.

"I'm so confused. We hated each other during the clue hunt, after even! What changed? What happened?"

Ian and I smiled knowingly. "Well I'm dating Amy,"

"And I'm dating Sinead even though we hated each other. We Cahills are complicated. You and Natalie just had a rough start, but now, your true feelings are showing."

Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"Gosh tomorrow is going to be awkward…"

**A/N: Finally, Danatalie has come! Let us celebrate! *Balloons and streamers start raining down***

**And next chapter I am using JesseCPK's idea! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!**

**Sinead: Still not ok with that idea!**

**Me: too bad!**


	12. Hamead date video!

**A/N: Thanks again to JesseCPK for giving me this chapter's idea ! You rock! This chapter wont focus on the Danatalie thing until the very end, just to tell those who are eager.**

**Nellie: Does anyone else think that these kids are too young to date? Dan and Natalie are only 14!**

**Me: Don't ruin the romance! **

**Nellie: Just saying…**

**Me: Phoenix!**

**Phoenix: Yeah?**

**Me: I command you to do the disclaimer!**

**Phoenix: *gulp* Ok, amycahillfan101 does not own the 39 clues.**

**Me: Now get outa my face!**

**Phoenix: *runs away screaming***

_Amy's POV_

Unfortunately, today Dan and Natalie decided to stay in their rooms all day. Luckily, today was the day that Fiske declared "A break from all of the chaos". Tomorrow was the last day until departure the next morning; I couldn't believe that it had come so fast! Of course Ian and I would have to keep in touch, and Sinead and Hamilton too!

I just hoped that Dan and Natalie would get things straightened out before we left each other.

Anyway, this morning after breakfast, Ian came up to me and whispered, "I got the CD, love."

"What CD? And don't call me love!"

"The CD that has a video of Sinead and Hamilton's date." I kissed my boyfriend wrapping my arms around his neck. Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

We rounded up all of the Cahills, except Sinead, Hamilton, Natalie, and Dan. Alistair decided to skip on it, not wanting to invade their privacy.

To make sure that Sinead and Hamilton wouldn't find out, we set them up on a date, and hopefully they would be gone until the tape ended.

Ned and Ted set up the DVD player while Nellie popped popcorn. I honestly thought that Phoenix was way too young to watch this, but Jonah insisted that he would be fine.

Finally, we all settled down, me next to Ian on the couch, Ned and Ted sitting up front, Nellie slouching on an armchair, and Phoenix and Jonah on the other end of the couch. Madison and Reagan sat together near Ned and Ted on the floor.

The movie started.

_Author's POV_

The movie started. It showed Hamilton, sitting in a café booth. He had his hair jelled back, and a nice black jacket on.

"My outfit choice," Ian commented, kissing Amy on the cheek.

Suddenly, Sinead entered, wearing a sparkly gold dress. Nellie and Amy smiled, and the boys widened their eyes.

Hamilton was almost drooling as he stared at Sinead, and Jonah chuckled.

"Uh, Hamilton? Is there something wrong with your eyes?" Everyone watching the movie laughed.

Hamilton looked embarrassed. "No, you just look amazing, really. Did Natalie dress you up?"

"Wow, _smooth _Hamilton!" Reagan and Madison laughed.

"Yeah," Sinead answered him, looking pleased. Hamilton seemed to be relieved that he said the right thing.

"You look great too, Hamilton. Did Ian help you get ready?"

"Yes I did!" Ian shouted, causing everyone to look back at him.

Hamilton nodded, and Sinead sat across from him.

They ordered, and the movie seemed to be getting boring. Then, they started talking again.

"So how have Ned and Ted been doing?" Ned and Ted exchanged looks.

"Better than before, thank you. Madison and Reagan?" Madison and Reagan glanced at each other, and then eyed the screen.

"Mischievous as ever." Hamilton then gave Sinead a goofy smile, making everyone laugh.

"… Why did you set off the explosion at the museum 3 years ago?" Everyone leaned in, while Phoenix was confused. He hadn't heard the story, but everyone else knew that this was going to be the juiciest part of the movie.

Hamilton started to shift uncomfortably. "Well, back then, I didn't know you. Everyone was competition. My dad told us to do it, so I did. Now that I really know you, you don't know how sorry I am."

Everyone but Amy and Nellie (who were awing) snorted.

Sinead smiled sweetly. I forgive you, Hamilton. I just wanted to know…" She trailed off. Ned and Ted nearly gagged.

I reached out and placed my hand on hers. "I will never hurt you again. And if anyone else does, just give me a call, and I'll beat them up." Now it was Madison and Reagan's turn to gag.

Sinead laughed, but then, they started leaning towards each other.

"NO!" Reagan, Madison, Ned ,and Ted screamed. Jonah covered Phoenix's eyes. Nellie and Amy leaned forward. Ian laughed.

They kissed. They were kissing for like, 3 minutes (which is longer than you think, just count it out), when the door opened.

"Hey we're here!" Hamilton yelled, walking into the living room with Sinead. They looked at the screen, and saw themselves making out.

"!" They screamed, attacking everyone in the room. When Hamilton almost hit Amy, Ian freaked out and shot him with Natalie's dart gun (which he stole). Then Sinead freaked out and chased Ian, and Amy was chasing Sinead, and everyone else was ogling at the screen, where Sinead and Hamilton were _still_ kissing!

_Natalie's POV_

I heard a bunch of chaos downstairs, so I pulled myself together and quietly crept down the stairs.

I was almost to the staircase, when a door opened, hitting me in the head, hard. I fell to the ground.

"Ow!" I shrieked, clutching my head, which was throbbing painfully.

"Oh my gosh, sorry!" Whoever had opened the door reached down and offered me a hand, which I accepted. Once I was up, I saw who it was.

Daniel.

Without thinking, I turned and started walking away. "Wait!" Dan chased me until he was walking with me. "Natalie, I think we should talk."

"No, thanks," I replied, quickening my stride. He easily caught up, for he had longer legs. He ran in front of me and stopped me by grabbing my shoulders.

"Natalie, I'm serious! I really think that we would both be better off if we talked it out!"

I sighed in defeat, and we walked into the nearest room, and out on the room's balcony. Dan shut the door behind him.

"There, now no one can intrude."

"Daniel, why are we doing this? Can't we just tell ourselves that we don't like each other and that be the end of it?"

"But I do like you." I stopped, taken aback. He liked me? As in, like liked?

"I like you Natalie. Do you like me?"

I hesitated before answering. "… Yes. I do."

We looked at each other, and suddenly, it was like we were the only people in the universe. No one but us.

Us.

Right then, at that moment, I shared my second kiss with Dan Cahill.

**A/N: Awww, how sweet! Listen, I really like writing this, but I know that soon it's going to end. On my very last chapter, I will thank all that have reviewed my story. Don't worry, this story **_**won't**_** be my last!**

**All of the Cahills: Awwwwwww!**

**Me: BE QUIET!**


	13. The end or is it?

**A/N: I decided to make my last chapter… special. You'll see! Hehe.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story: Candyloversunite15, Sadie h, FutureAuthoress176, WHEEE-girl9725, Wolfsoul2000, anon, JesseCPK, Dream. Love. Smile., Kathy Cahill Madrigal Admin, madrugalprincess1, The Lazy Bookworm, harriet, alexis, irish pixie, and eatcheesecakelikecrazy. You guys rock!**

**Special shout out to Candyloversunite15 who was my very first reviewer, and reviewed all the chapters after that. Another shout out to eatcheesecakelikecrazy, who reviewed ALL of my chapters in one day! You guys rock!**

**Me: Amy, since you did the first disclaimer, it would be only right if you did the last. And yes, I know that I'm getting sappy. Deal with it.**

**Amy: *blushes* T-t-thanks! Amycahillfan101 does not own the 39 clues.**

**Me: You did that amazingly! Awwww, now I feel bad…**

**Amy: about what?**

**Me: about what I do to you in the end…**

**Amy: Which is…?**

**Me: You'll see!**

**Amy: 0.0**

**Me: To all of you guys, YOU MUST READ MY ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE! REMEMBER!**

_Sinead's POV_

Natalie and Dan were getting along, actually, more than getting along, thank goodness! Hamilton and I made up with all of the Cahills who watched our video. This reunion thing might have been a really good idea… Wait, what am I saying?

Amy came up, holding the last event that we would do in this reunion until departure tomorrow morning.

"Okay, today Fiske wanted us to do something special, so he planned for us to have… a party."

Everyone whooped and cheered.

"But not a party for just us. Everyone is to invite their friends, and maybe even other family, to come. After everyone has invited people, the Cahills together (that's us) will have to prepare for the party. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. So, when should it be?"

"8 to midnight, so that the party will be long, but we still have time to prepare," Dan suggested.

"Okay, that sounds good. Here's the deal; Dan and Ian will call the suggested guests. Sinead and Hamilton are in charge of decorations. Nellie and Alistair are in charge of food. Phoenix and Jonah will make a playlist of good songs to play during the party. Ned and Ted; can you two find a way to fix the lighting to where it's, you know, cool?"

"Of course, we're Ekats!"

"Okay then. That will be your jobs. That leaves Madison and Reagan. This is probably not the best idea, but you two are in charge of entertainment." Madison and Reagan exchanged evil looks.

Everyone set out to work on their specific job.

Hamilton and I drove to the store to get the decorations. Hopefully, this party would be a success.

_Amy's POV_

The party was starting in about 30 minutes, and everything was coming together nicely. I was re-reading the guest list, when I heard a soft rap at my door.

"Come in," I mumbled distractedly, still looking at the list. I expected it to be some Cahill who was confused about their job.

"Hello, Amy," A familiar voice crooned. My heartbeat skittered, and my skin felt like it was being punctured by ice. Slowly, without moving any other part of my body, I lifted my head, and stared into a pair of dark blue eyes.

"Evan?"

He smiled and sat down next to me. I braced myself for the plea of forgiveness.

"Listen, Amy, I have come to a conclusion. You will never stop loving the British guy, Ian." He seemed sad.

I sighed with relief. Finally, he realized! "Evan, are you telling me that you're done trying to get me back?"

He nodded, but then smiled in a way so evil that my stomach lurched.

"What is it, Evan?"

"I know that you will never love me, Amy. Trust me, I know. That is why I decided that if I don't get you for my girlfriend, than Ian can't either. No one can, Amy! He stole you from me! Now I will steal _you_ from _him_!"

I started to back away. What had happened to Evan? Ever since I dumped him, he seemed to grow crazier by the second!

I opened my mouth to scream for help, but he silenced me with a cold, clammy hand. He held a needle in his other hand, and thrust it into my arm.

Everything started to get fuzzy. The last thing that I saw before losing consciousness completely was his crazed eyes, the same eyes that once used to be so sweet and caring.

Then everything went black.

_Ian's POV _

The mansion was full of random people that I didn't know, friends of the other Cahills. Unhealthy American food filled the tables, and annoying music blasted into my ears. Oddly, everyone else seemed to enjoy this!

I was just searching for Amy. I knew that talking with her would lift my spirits, but oddly, I couldn't find her anywhere. I told Sinead, and she promised to go look for her up in her room.

After about 5 minutes, the entertainment arrived, which was a group of comedians (whom I didn't find funny at all, but everyone else did). I was really needed Amy; what was taking Sinead so long?

While one of the comedians was in the middle of his joke, and ear splitting scream filled the air. Sinead's.

Everyone seemed confused, and Ned tried to calm everyone down, asking only the Cahills to go check what was going on. Before he could, Hamilton raced upstairs, calling out Sinead's name.

After the crowd settled, we also went upstairs, not expecting a problem too big. Then again, we're Cahills. We should've expected something like this.

I opened the door, revealing an odd scene. Sinead was on the floor, crying, and Hamilton was trying to comfort her, but wore a dark expression.

Before we could ask, he handed a note to Alistair, who read it aloud.

_You will never see her alive again. Let's see how well you'll get along without your precious Madrigal leader. _

_ Sincerely, the new Vesper recruit,_

_ Evan Tolliver_

**A/N: Yes, that is the last chapter! If you liked my story, please comment and I'll make a sequel! Promise! And if you don't like it, don't comment! Please! Don't!**

**Cahills: DON'T COMMENT DON'T COMMENT!**

**Me: COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**


End file.
